The Biosafety and Biohazard Facility is responsible for formulation and implementation of safety rules and regulations throughout the entire Naylor Dana Institute site at Valhalla, New York and the AHFCC. An intensive safety program at the American Health Foundation is conducted by the Biosafety and Biohazard Office which consists of a Work Safety and Health Manager, a Work Safety and Health Coordinator, and a part-time Administrative Assistant. here are three Safety Committee in which each division or section is represented. Members are selected by the Work Safety and Health Manager with the approval of the appropriate supervisor and acts as liaisons between the Biosafety and Biohazard Office and their co-workers. Their responsibility is to observe, evaluate, and report hazards before they cause accidents and to assist in safety programs' development and policy implementation. The Work Safety and Health Manager (Ms. Laura Rozycki) is also the Radiation Safety Officer (RSO), approved by the New York State Department of Health. She maintains the license granted by New York State to the American Health Foundation to use radioisotopes for research purposes. This responsibility includes monthly contamination swipe testing, bimonthly inventory of radioisotopes stored within the institute and supervision of the proper disposal of radioactive wastes. The Radiation Safety Officer serves as the Coordinator of the Radiation Safety Committee, which is composed of representatives from each division in which radioisotopes are handled. This committee sets and enforces policies concerning the safe handling of radioisotopes at the American Health Foundation. The Biological and Chemical Safety Committee, of which the Work Safety and Health Manager acts as chairperson, is responsible for the review and approval of all hazards- related laboratory research projects prior to their initiation.